This device allows the individual strands of lights in for example an icicle light set to hang perfectly straight and elegantly instead of bunching up (zigzagging) due to the aberrant shape of the wires connecting the individual lights.
Icicle lights are decorative holiday lights that incorporate individual strands of wire with lights that hang down from one main wire. These individual strands typically comprise a set in a repetitive series. The set is usually three or four strands of varying lengths, generally from approximately 16xe2x80x3 to 28xe2x80x3 and usually in 4xe2x80x3 or 8xe2x80x3 increments, and containing anywhere between four (4) and seven (7) lights per strand respectively.
In every case, due to the inherent properties of this shielded wire and due to the method of packaging, the individual strands of wire (icicles) never hang straight, but typically in very angular patterns that cause each strand to blend into one another.
This is not only less attractive because the distinction of the individual icicles can no longer be ascertained, but the length of the individual strands are shortened, thereby reducing the entire effect. In addition, discounting the light bulbs, the zigzagging of the wires themselves is very unattractive and looks very sloppy, particularly in the daylight.